


before you die

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 Years Later, F/M, Light Bondage, Like ultra light, NSFW, post-reveal, save me save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most, bucket lists include items like travelling the world, or scuba-diving.</p>
<p>For them, the final items on their lists may or may not include exploring their sexualities with the only person they trust with their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before you die

**Author's Note:**

> harmony beta'd this again, and also i'm only slightly ashamed for writing this and i'm posting this before i regret it. 
> 
> additional info: i personally headcanon that post-reveal they use their superheros names as safewords amongst other things
> 
> enjoy!

She's half sure she's in heaven and hell at the same time.   
  
Sure, she's in love with how everything feels; the soft sheets against her face, the gentle pressure of his fingers on her back. However, more importantly, she's in love with each sharp thrust into her, pressing her into the sheets bit by bit.    
  
Then again, with how slowly he's going, how leisurely his pace is when he knows how much she needs him, it’s hell. It's hell for her hands to be tied up in front of her, rendering her helpless and unable to wrestle back control. She mentally kicks herself for getting too drunk that one time and letting it slip that she had a thing for being tied up and dominated, but she whimpers and whines all the same.    
  
God, she wishes she could see him right now. When she had drunkenly talked with him his face broken into the widest grin, wheels in his head turning as he considered the possibilities. Now? She could only imagine the same incredibly smug grin he has on, watching as she proved herself right. She’s quite certain that this kink of hers hadn't been the only thing they had uncovered that night, vague memories of his own admittance of how he would fantasize about having her submissive under him in the back of her mind. She almost doesn't register him leaning forward to envelop her with his body, his mouth creeping up to her neck.    
  
He doesn't say anything, his mouth too concerned with leaving marks on her neck to even get a word out, but she does.    
  
" _Chat_." It's supposed to be a warning, but with the way it comes out in a breathy half-moan, she's sure he isn't taking it the way she wants him to. Again his hands roam her body, his long fingers deftly teasing her breasts, drawing out another whimper from her.    
  
"Yes, princess?" His lips are dangerously close to her ear, his voice hoarse and low. She could almost combust. Almost. His hips still languidly roll into hers, creating ripples on her skin each time their bodies collide. Her hands clench and unclench in their confines, desperately wishing to be able to touch him.    
  
"H-harder, please." She can barely manage to get the words out with how hard she's panting. She tries to follow through with her request, shifting her body slightly so that her back was arched just a little more, almost presenting herself to him. There's a short silence as he pauses, fingers detaching from her chest and planting themselves onto her hips. Slowly, he rises from his previous position, and his weight is lifted off her back.    
  
"As you wish." The instant the words leave him he starts a new pace that floors her, his name the first thing to escape her lips. Her moans come like the rain now, coming down bit by bit before escaping her all at once. She's helpless, rendered so vulnerable to his ministrations, so she presses her face harder into the sheets. His grip on her hips is almost bruising and she loves it, adores how she's going to hurt so delightfully the next day.    
  
Her head is spinning and she can't help herself anymore, letting go enough to moan in tandem with his thrusts. She knows she's just stroking his ego at this point, but still her back arches further when one of his hands stray from her hips and roughly grips her ass. He kneads the firm flesh with lithe fingers until she cries out his name like a feral animal, out of pleasure and lust.    
  
She's trembling now, body so close to its limit. She bites down on her lip, tries to bury her face in the sheets, anything to muffle her screams when she would inevitably come. Her blood feels like it's on fire, the flames spreading through her veins. It singes every nerve she has, leaving her hypersensitive as her climax nears. She hopes he can't see the blush on her face, making her look so innocent considering how filthy what she's doing is.    
  
Everything seems to intensify when he leans over her again, never once stopping his hips from their frantic staccato thrusts. Despite her rapidly dissolving surroundings, she can hear him swear as she heats up around him. She wants to grin at him, happy that for this brief moment in time that he has surrendered to the sanctuary that is her body. She knows he's coming undone just as quickly as she is, but she loses her train of thought when he nips at her ear. The pain of his teeth sinking into her skin makes her jump, but it sends a shiver down her spine that makes her toes curl. He grips her hips harder, his nails digging into her skin slightly. He plunges into her harder, deeper; enough to make her scream into the sheets, the sound like heaven to his ears.    
  
Meanwhile her hands are balled into fists, nails digging into her palms. She's quaking under him still, body poised to fall over the edge at any moment now. Her thighs shake and her body barely keeps itself up as she interchanges loud curses and his name. Each thrust is sending electricity through her veins and her body feels like a live wire, about to short circuit if she doesn't get what she needs soon. Luckily for her, he can almost see the sparks from her body, so he bites down on her shoulder gently and starts to move so rapidly she can barely contain her screams.    
  
Her knees almost buckle when she falls over the edge, a soft landing being barely the case. She’s clenched tight around him like a vice, her hips jerking and bucking as each wave of her climax hits her like a freight train. Behind her she can hear him let out a guttural groan of her name while she pulses around him. Then she feels a new sensation of warmth within her and she almost mewls, her cheek dragging itself across the sheets once more.    
  
They stay like that for a while, drinking in the other's gasps and pants for air, bodies too satisfied to move. At some point she feels him withdraw from her and she hears something fall into the trash can as she involuntarily falls to her side, hands still tied up.    
  
"Help." She calls out to him from her spot on the bed, patiently waiting for him to untie her so she could flop comfortably on the bed. She hears him chuckle and feels his fingers against her wrists, deftly undoing each knot as her constraints loosen and loosen until she could move her hands again.    
  
Then the bed dips next to her and a simple turn of her head reveal his face to her, eyes bright as the post-sex glow lends itself to his face.    
  


“You okay?” His question is soft as he traces the path the ribbons had left on her wrists, slight markings but nothing too bad. She nods and the room settles back into a comfortable silence. 

  
"Well, it took us 5 years, but we finally crossed that last thing off our bucket lists," he says quietly, fingers starting to draw mindless patterns on her side. The small smile on his face is contagious, and soon she's grinning back at him, too sated to move a muscle.   
  
Those 5 years were worth it, though, she thinks.   
  
So fucking _worth it_. 


End file.
